Over My Head
by dreamervalley09224
Summary: Just a songfic. This is my first writing so I'm not promising anything spectacular. It's just a MiaJenna friendship and rated PG13 because of one girlgirl kiss.


Disclaimer- I do not own Golden Sun's copyrights or The Fray's.

Well this is my first writing and I hope it's not too bad.

Over My Head

I never knew

I never knew that everything was falling through

That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue

To turn and run when all I needed was the truth

But that's how it's got to be

It's coming down to nothing more than apathy

I'd rather run the other way than stay and see

The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

It was a horrible day for Jenna. Besides the fact that she was wounded even more in the battle with the Doom Dragon, which was in fact her own parents, she had gotten in a fight with Mia. Mia, her best friend throughout the whole ordeal of lighting the lighthouses and restoring Alchemy, was mad at her for being a fool to go into battle with a sprained ankle and a concussion from the showdown with Agatio and Karst the month before. Mia did not want Jenna to hurt herself more because she needed to conserve her Psynergy for the battle. Jenna was determined to fight though and she refused to let Mia stop her from doing so. Going into battle did no one any good though; she ended up tripping and falling flat on her face, and Mia stared coldly at her and refused to help her. While Jenna struggled to get up, the Doom Dragon cast a Flare Storm and burned her. By then Sheba had gotten to Jenna's side and dragged her off to the side but Mia continued angrily glaring at Jenna for not listening to her.

Everyone knows I'm in

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

Jenna was quite upset and knew after being dragged out of battle that she made a stupid mistake with the painful throbbing in her right ankle. Tears ran to her eyes as she began to curse at herself for being such an idiot. Mia had been called into battle so she couldn't even talk to her to apologize immediately and ask for her forgiveness. All Jenna could do is sit in agony while the others fought and slowly defeated the Doom Dragon.

Let's rearrange

I wish you were a stranger I could disengage

Say that we agree and then never change

Soften a bit until we all just get along

But that's disregard

Find another friend and you discard

As you lose the argument in a cable car

Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Twenty minutes ended up passing and Jenna still had not moved or talked to anyone. She wished she could just turn back time and make nothing ever happen. Go back and not sprain her ankle. But Jenna knew she couldn't do that and would instead have to face Mia. Mia ended up coming out after a few more minutes and Jenna jumped at the chance. "Can I talk to you?" Jenna asked hopefully. "Why should I listen to you? You didn't listen to me before, so I have no obligation or desire to do so," Mia wiped the sweat off her brow and walked away. Jenna sighed sadly and continued to lie helplessly on the sideline, wishing she wasn't so stubborn and fire-headed.

Everyone knows I'm in

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

All Jenna could think about while she laid on the lighthouse floor was Mia and how she wanted to make things up to her. She remembered when she had first been injured at Jupiter Lighthouse. Mia ran to her side when she had first fallen to the ground with a scream of pain and immediately tried to heal it with a Ply. Unfortunately it had done nothing more than relieve the pain for the time being do Mia was forced to wrap the ankle up with cloth. Jenna had committed to memory the feeling of Mia's soft and nimble fingers on her bare ankle and foot and just the though of it brought warmth to her body. But then Jenna realized how much she was thinking of the blue haired girl and tried to shake the thoughts out of her head.

And suddenly I become a part of your past

I'm becoming the part that don't last

I'm losing you and it's effortless

Without a sound we lose sight of the ground

In the throw around

Never thought that you wanted to bring it down

I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

After the battle was over, Isaac and Felix were the ones to help Jenna get to her feet and escort her out of the lighthouse. Mia refused to look at Jenna in the eye and kept her distance. The group set up a temporary camp at the base of the lighthouse to relax and recover for a while. Jenna had started to cry once again, feeling that she had lost Mia's trust and friendship for good.

Everyone knows I'm in

Over my head

With eight seconds left in overtime

She's on your mind

Jenna was quite wrong in her presumptions. Within moments, Mia crawled to Jenna's side and began to examine her ankle, which by now was swollen again and quite red in color. Jenna shivered at the soft touch and began to blush. Mia looked into Jenna's eyes finally and began to speak. "I'm sorry I got mad at you. It's just that I knew that if you went into battle you would get hurt even more and would not be much help. I was scared for you and when I saw you get hit with the Flare Storm you couldn't even imagine how much I wanted to run to your side. But I wanted to teach you a lesson and make you realize how much not listening to me when I'm only looking out for your health really hurts us both. I truly care about you Jenna and I'm sorry." Jenna saw her friend break into tears and bury her face in her hands and immediately hugged her close. "I'm sorry for not listening to you, I just hate being out of the action and I'm sick of being the damsel in distress. I want to fight and make a difference in the battles, but now I realize my health and friendships come first." The two girls broke their hug and smiled happily at each other because they resolved their differences, but then Mia leaned forward and kissed Jenna on the lips.

Now she was really in over her head.


End file.
